


Distress Call

by Kahika



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus Vakarian has two problems with that weird human thing they call 'kissing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distress Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreadedSinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadedSinner/gifts).



> Inspired by [some of BreadedSinner's Tumblr tags on a gifset I made](http://breadedsinner.tumblr.com/post/129462262702):
>
>>   
> [#You know it's funny...](http://tumblr.com/tagged/You-know-it%27s-funny...) [#Most fans probably look at this scene and think](http://tumblr.com/tagged/Most-fans-probably-looks-at-this-scene-and-think) [#'How DARE that space racist shush Garrus!!11'](http://tumblr.com/tagged/%27How-DARE-that-space-racist-shush-Garrus%21%2111%27) [#But to me it kind of looks like he's going in for smooches](http://tumblr.com/tagged/But-to-me-it-kind-of-looks-like-he%27s-going-in-for-smooches) [#But he's got to work harder for a fine lady like Ash](http://tumblr.com/tagged/But-he%27s-got-to-work-harder-for-a-fine-lady-like-Ash)  
> 
> 
> Set within and titled for [the "Distress Call" trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NGR4T8tmKQ) the gifs are from. 

Garrus Vakarian has two problems with that weird human thing they call 'kissing':

  1. He can't get enough of it. It's kind of disgusting if he overthinks it and the levo amino acids make his mouth itch but the warmth and slide and sheer intimacy, a world away from a turian headbutt but just as good, feel amazing.
  2. Ashley hasn't kissed him in forty-eight Terran Coordinated hours.



There hasn't really been time for it, with too many things in this cluster needing a shot between the eyes and Shepard happy to give it to them, but he doesn't care. He'll find the time for it.

Even if that time is in the CIC, while Shepard's examining the Galaxy Map. It's not like Shepard's watching, or would even care that much, with that lax attitude towards fraternization. And there won't be time on whatever planet Shepard decides to go to.

Garrus turns towards Ashley, mouth plates parted a little. He'll reach over, he thinks, and turn her head towards him to capture her top lip in his mouth. Or maybe he'll lean down and press his mouth to the side of her neck, just above the collar of that absurd pink Phoenix undersuit, and she'll give that full body shiver and bite her lip on a moan.

She lifts up a hand to stop him before he's so much as decided which one to go for, and he settles back into place, looking back at the Galaxy Map. When Shepard finally makes a choice, he watches Ashley unfold her arms and watch their Commander start to leave. He steps closer, reaching for her hand, but she pulls away, following Shepard out of the CIC.

"Try harder next time," she tosses over her shoulder, and his mandibles twitch in amusement as he takes one last glance at Caleston on the Galaxy Map.


End file.
